Extraterrestrial
by XxGuRlOfRaNdOmNeSsxX
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are in love, but Matthew has a secret and Alfred has a boyfriend! Chaos ensues for reasons that cannot be told (That would be spoiling) and drama happens! How will this heartwarming, suspenseful, and romantic story end?
1. Chapter 1

AN:this is my first fanfic! pls no h8! thnaks to my girlfroend violet for hleptin me write this! i luv u! pS in this fic they r all human so no hatin!11 PSS WARNING This is a yaoi which means boyxboy don't like dun read

~~~~~~~~~~~CHapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred walked through the streets of new york. he was gonna buy a hot dog when he saw his friend Matthew. "hey matt!" escalated alfred.

"hello! how are u doin!?" matthew williams stuttered shyly at his friend

"im doin gr8! i wuz gonna buy a hot dog. theyre so tasty

yumm! do u want won?" alfred asked the shy canadian.

"sure dude! wanna hang out at my hose?" mattie asked the american

"yea that would be great yo" alfred responded.

Yeah so later they hanged out at the canadians house. Alfred brought doritoes and cheetoes and other junk foods so they could have a great time! They played music like skrillex and neon trees and linkin park and rap music they jammed out but they didnt have alcohol drinks beca8se they r only 19 yrs old and u have to be 21 to drink.

AN: is dis chapter good? pls leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: stop leabig bad revous! hate is bad! and its rly

mean and its not very swag of u guys./ thanks again to

my hella gf violet for helping me with this

fanfic!

~~~~~~~CHapter 2~~~~~~~~~

The nextday alfred went to visit his smexy british bf

arhtur kirkland (if ur a homophone den fuCK OFFFD!) they

gugged and kissed and they went on a mc donnalsd date bc

arthur secretly likes that place. they went on a doublle

date with ludwig an feliciona.

"ti amo doitsu!1 XD" said feliciano becase hes italian

because italians usually speak italian.

"ich liebe dick" said ludwig cause he german and i think

germans speak german idk maybe they speak russian who knos.

(AN: thanks to my gf for techin the italin and greman)

they hada good time arthur ludwig and feli drank beer an wine

cause theyre old enouf ot fo alfie couldnt cause hes

19 yeasr old remmeber!

but suddlent,,,. LOVINO GAME IN! "WHAT ARE U DOIN WITH MY BROTHER U

POTASTO EATER!" yelled lovino cause hes felis bro and he hates

ludqig for some reasoni forgot.

"no pls i luve him!" said feli but in italian. (AN: violet

didnt tech me that much italain so i dont know who 2 say thid sorry)

lovinoi and felicoin kept haviang an argument in italian. arhtur alfred

and ludqig was confusde because they dont speak italian so they didnt kno

what theywas talkin about.

then finally loviono storned off angrily (as opposed to happily cuz he

mad XDDD)


	3. Chapter 3

AN; stop flaming my story ok i worked rly hard on this! ts not my fauly inf

the grammar is bad my keyboard brkoe and Violet wont helpo

me what a bich. SORRY BBY I SGTIL LOVE U ###3333

~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~

"im so sorry feliciano" said ludwiG

"dont worry bby hes such a pendejo (dat means

meanie in italian, violet told me!) hes so mean someims.

why wont he realize at we are in luv?" said feli all sad

lugwid and feldician o huged and kissed like juliet and romaeo did

in the play by britney shakespeares.

after that they all wnet home and alfrd got a call! he picked up the

phione and it was...Matthew!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: stop flaming! som ppl told me that it was spanish not italian! iuts all violets fault!

PS: thnx 4 da goood reviows!111

warning! rhis chapter has aDULT CONTENT between 2 myspety ppl ok!

viever excretion advisd! XDD

~~~~~~~~~~~CHapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hey was up wanna come over aain?"said alfrere to mattie caus they bros

(AN: not borthes but bros as in firnds1!)

"sure!" Matthew said excietely!

matthew came and alfred was happy

they were dancin to 1 direction and austin mahoen and tey were

sweaty and happy.

htye looked into each thers deep b100 eyes andmovd their faces 2ggether

they kissed! they even frenched! (AN:thats ehen they put their tongues in

eachothers mouthd!)

alfred's deep cerulean orbs were filled with lust. he looked at matthew

and he was thinking about doing the frick frack wih him! (AN:das gay i know

shit up)

they took of wachothers clothes and alfred inserted his dingaling

into matties you-know-what(an: his bumhole!). they hd an orgasm! ALfie

had a rly big diddle!

Alfred suddenly realized smething!

"umm matiie lest stop" akesd alfie

"sure" they stopped

"i frgot to tell u... i have a bf!" ejaculated alfred1

just then... arthur walked into alfrds hjose!

"noooi should have cancelled out plants!" yelled america as

arhtur shreiked "NO HOW COULD U! i thougth wat e haswas specil!"

"NO BBY COME BACK yelled alfie"

"shut up u bloody wanker!DX i hate u ur a git! how cud u chet on me!" and he

ran out the house in a suicidal way


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"sorry al" said matthre

he as rly sad because al and artie broke up. he was also  
rly nervous becase he had to tell alfie his secret,

"umm alfie i need to tell u somethign"

"hwta is is bro" escalatde alfern

"im an...aliEN!Q" yeller canada

if this were a tv show the sound effect DUN DUNN DUNNNNNN would have  
playe d but this isnt a tvspow so it didnt lol.

"and u got pregnant with my baba!" also said mattie

alferd standed there shockd.

"WOW WHAT PLNEAY U FROM?" asked alfie excieted,y

"im from alternia" said mattie as he washed off his human paint and  
took off his hat that hid his horns. he took out his contact that made  
his eyes look human.

"wow thats so cool! aflie said

AN: wow what a gr8 chapter11! cool mystery too! review to c what  
will hapon nxt! ps thanks to violet fortelling me aout aliens!


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ChaptER 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day alfie was really sad becaus he had 2 brek up w his bf.

he looked at a selfie with him an arhtu. he was SAD! :(. he lovd

mattie but he loves arthru too!

===pont of view change to arthur XD====

I was rly mad at tha wankre alfred! how dar he chet on me!? i thought

angriyly. an then...soodenly...I HEARD ANOCK ON HTE DOR! :O

I opend the door whil yellering "ALF red IF THIS IS U THEN FCK OFF!"

BUT IT WAsnt alfred. it was a girl with long black hair, greay skin adn 2

horns!she aslo had a austrian accent

"WH O TRHE FUCK ARE YOU U WANKRE!?/?/" i yeld angirlly

"u wot m8? im vr8ska circut!" the troll called vriska sai d sexly

"ehy are u inmy house?" i aksed in a british way

"i hav cum 2 fill bucketz wit u :::;)" she said sexily again.

"what the fuck dows that mean. u mean mop my house? pls mop my huse id

dirty from all the fsiled scones i try 2 maek"

"I DID NOT CUM 2 CLEN UR FLOOR OLD MAN!" vriksa yelled

"Well if you didn't come to clean my dfloor I dont' want anuy of

your girls scout cookois"

"I MEN THAT I WUNTED 2 haVE SEX WIT U U DUMBASS" she yellerd

"why woul i have sex wit u i dot even know u." artie said " YOU COUKD

EVEN HAVE AIDS!11"

"Becaue it's make ur ex bf jealis and min jealousy too!" costco said to

englad.

"thats a gr8 idea" said artie/

"yeah :::::D" said vriska

AN: wow what a tweest! god chapter wasn tit?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: pls sto pflamin mah story DDDDXXXXX!11!one11! its rood an'

rly men!

tHNAS FOR HE GOOD REVOISW

~~~~~~~~~~~~CHapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alferd and mottie wer on a date. they were so happy.

sudenly alfred felt the bambi kick!.

"bro where will the baby evm come out? out of my bootywhole

or my diddle im so confused.

"idk di s is the firdt tim i did it with a hueman." matthrw said.

SudENLY! they saw a man & a woman holdin hands walkin down the stretr!

it was...ALfred! and vriaks!

"WHAT ARE U DOIN WITH ARHTUR U SPIDER FREK!?{" mathew yeled!

"im his matespiet thats what :::;)" vriska said.

"NOO ARTHU DOIN THIS?" alfie yelled.

"i did it cause she offered 2 mop my foloor" arthur said

"THATS NOT WHAT FILL A B8CUKET MEAS!" said vroska

Matthew ran away crying alien tears

AN: pls levi god revows!


End file.
